


亲小姐姐

by ZLS0991



Category: TFBOYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLS0991/pseuds/ZLS0991





	亲小姐姐

“你喜欢我么？”  
“不喜欢，谁让你亲小姐姐。”

 

不知名的消息渠道肆意宣扬着北野的吻戏，镜头里只存一个黑影，模模糊糊看不真切。王俊凯收了碗筷“嘭”地推上厨房的门，餐具跌撞进水池砸落声甚为刺耳。  
易烊千玺不哄也不辩解，只握着手机在桌上有一下没一下地敲击，眼里那人紧篡着拳，背影微微颤动。

攒了大半个月想要细细温存的情绪被迫打断，片场消息透露的速度之快是易烊千玺没想到的，更为意外的是，仅是借位就让这漂亮宝贝如此介意。  
易烊千玺烦躁地摸摸扎手的头发，毫不费力地打开那道未上锁的间隔，他是故意的，他知道。

三两下禁锢住猫仔在怀中，吸吮上后颈的软肉，温热的舌尖反复舔弄敏感的耳部，鼻息间尽是王俊凯的味道。  
“放开……我不要”怀里的他软了身子，逃不出身后的压迫只得喃喃拒绝。  
“啧，不想我亲别人，那就自己受着。”不讲理的言辞也不知道有没有被听进去，毕竟周遭之余黏腻的接吻声和偶尔泄出一点的呻吟。  
得空躲过那人的压制，被强迫张开的腿间不知何时攀上了腰际，映在瞳仁之中的嫣红唇瓣却清晰地传达出未消散尽的不满，“小姐姐好亲嘛？”  
“好亲，可亲她的是北野啊宝贝。”  
“可这北野也是你演的啊。”

耳侧传来一声轻笑，王俊凯抬手环上男人颈后，指腹摩挲着他新剃的发，异样的触感倒是带出了一点特殊的情愫。如同一次肆意妄为的偷吃。

“你喜欢谁？”  
“我都要。”贪心不出所料换来一记深顶。  
“再说一次。”  
松了双手抚上易烊千玺紧实的小腹，自己的下体泛着诱人的水光。  
“易烊千玺。”

*到底亲没亲 我不知道  
这个事忘记了解后续了 看看就得  
告辞


End file.
